The Dinosaur King
by LivvyLeopard
Summary: This is a lion king parody of the Good dinosaur. When Prince Arlo loses his father King Henry in a terrible accident he runs away. Will he ever return to the Dinosaur lands to overthrow his evil uncle? Find out in; The Dinosaur King. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the 'Good Dinosaur' characters except for the OC's I'm putting in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**I want to thank Jpblake and DiscordantPrincess for inspiring me to create a Good Dinosaur parody of lion king because they are both in a way similar. Unfortunately not all of the GD character from the movie will be in this story, especially Spot sorry. I will making a few slight changes as well to make it fit. Please don't put anything rude if you don't like it.**

 **First chapter: cast**

 **-Arlo as Simba**

 **\- Carlos as Scar (OC)**

 **-Henry as Mufasa**

 **-Debbie as Zazu**

 **\- Bala as Nala (OC)**

 **-Aldwin the caveman as Rafiki (OC)**

 **-Ida as Sarabi**

 **-The rustlers as the hyenas**

 **-Ramsey and Nash as Timon and Pumba**

The Sun started rise over an open grassland. The orange light shined gloriously over Dinosaurs of all kinds as they rose their heads towards the light. The Sunrise wasn't often this magnificent but there was a very special reason for the sun to be shining so bright.

The Apatosaurus' King Henry and his mate queen Ida were celebrating the arrival of their newly hatched son; Arlo.

Hundreds of years ago, the dinosaur lands was anything but a kingdom. It was home to hardly any dinosaurs and there was not a lot of food. All you could see was the 3 pointed mountain in the background. It was until Henry's great, great Grandfather had long discovered the method of Farming. He had collected seeds from all across the lands and started to plant them in the area and after many days of sun and rain, crops rapidly started to grow, filling the lands with enough food and vegetation. More dinosaurs started to come from far and wide to harvest the crops and before anyone knew it, Dinosaur lands had turned into the glorious kingdom that stood to this very day. For generations the Apatorous ruled over Dinosaur lands in peace and harmony.

 _From the day we arrive on the planet. And blinking stepping into the sun_

 _There's more to be see, than can ever be seen. More to do than can ever be done_

Hundreds of dinosaurs, Triceratopses, stegosauruses, iguanodons, ankylosauruses, parasaurolophus and many other non-carnivorous dinosaurs were gathering at Claw Tooth Mountain; the home of Henry and Ida. Henry and Ida were noble and well respected rulers, they blessed the other dinosaurs with newly grown crops and whenever there was a new problem that arose, they would always come up a perfect solution to solve it.

 _There far too much to take in here. More to find than can ever be found._

 _But the sun rolling high through the sapphire sky, keeps great and small on the endless round._

King Henry stood on a large rock that was attached to the front of the mountain. He looked out over his kingdom. He smiled warmly at all the dinosaurs that showed up to see his new son.

A red bird named Debbie flew up to where Henry stood. She was the King dinosaur's Majordomo and she respectably bowed in the presence of her King. Henry smiled back at her.

 _It's the circle of life and it moves us all. Through despair and hope through faith and love._

Henry looked back over the herd of dinosaurs and he saw a caveman with a staff making his way through the crowd. His name was Aldwin. Now Aldwin, was a very special caveman, for he was a shaman that could communicate with dinosaurs, plus he was a very close friend to Henry. He had been given the honour to present Henry's new son to the other dinosaurs. Once Aldwin climbed to the top of the peak where Henry stood, he lowered his neck so that the caveman could give him a welcoming hug.

 _Till we find our place on the path unwinding. It's the circle, the circle of life._

They both walked over to Ida who was lying on the ground with a baby Apatosaurus resting inbetween her front legs. She smiled as Henry came over and nuzzled her lovingly, she then did the same to her baby to gently wake him up. Baby Arlo raised his head up and stared at the caveman with his curious little brown eyes.

Aldwin approached Arlo with a wooden bowl full of red stuff. The little dinosaur shrunk his head back in fear but then he noticed his warm smile showing he wasn't a threat so he smiled back. Aldwin dipped his thumb in the red stuff and smeared it across Alro's head to represent his royalty. Aldwin then sprinkled some powder over Arlo's head which caused him to sneeze slightly. Henry and Ida smiled at the scene.

The caveman then looked to Ida for permission, she gave a smile and a nod before he gently lifted the baby dinosaur into his arms. He then ascended to the point of the mountain where he lifted the little dinosaur up so all the others could see him.

 _It's the circle of life and it moves us all_

Upon seeing the new baby, all the dinosaurs started roaring, cheering and stamping their feet in joy. Little Arlo looked out over the scene in amazement, despite only just hatching, he didn't feel at all scared by the spectacle.

 _Through despair and hope. Through faith and love_

The sky opened up and shone a ray of sunlight upon the young prince making the dinosaurs all bow their heads in respect towards the new prince and future king. It was a truly wonderful and perfect day.

 _Till we find our place on the path unwinding. In the circle the circle of life._

The Dinosaur King

 **By the way, Aldwin means: Old Friend**

 **I will put of the next chapter very soon.**


	2. Chapter 2: Carlos

**For he dinosaur equivalent of Scar, I've created a brother to Henry with the same personality as Scar, hope you like it.**

It wasn't a perfect day for **everyone** though. In a dark cave within the opposite side of Claw tooth mountain. Carlos; Henry's younger brother was wondering back and forth in envy and anger. It was the only place where he could let his emotions out without anyone seeing him. He was a dark green Apatosaurus with a large scar on his leg due to a fight with some raptors many years ago.

Unlike Henry who was kind and caring, Carlos was mean and selfish, thus resulting in the two never getting along. Carlos had always been jealous of his older brother and always dreamed of overthrowing him. But now that his son had been born, he knew he would never get to be king. Carlos didn't care about respecting others or doing good deeds, he just wanted to rule the dinosaur lands for himself and leach off the pleasures of being king.

He noticed a mouse scurrying across the floor. In an instant he slammed a foot down on the mouse's tail to prevent it from running away. As the mouse tried to struggle free, Carlos brought his head nearer to it "Life's not fair is it? You see I…Well, I…shall never be king" He briefly let go of the mouse's tail but then began blocking every direction it tried run off in. "And you…" He put his foot on the mouse's tail again "shall never see the light of another day" he chuckled "Adieu." He lifted his other foot to crush the mouse until he was interrupted by an irritating little voice.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you to play nice?" Carlos looked behind him to see Debbie glaring up at him. Carlos rolled his eyes and sighed "What do you want?"

"I'm here to inform you that King Henry is on his way" Debbie replied "So you better have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning."

While Carlo's was distracted with Debbie's annoying tweeting, the mouse managed to get its tail free from under Carlos' foot and disappear into a hole "Oh now look Debbie you made me loose the mouse."

"Ha! You'll lose even more than that when the king is through with you!" Debbie responded "He's madder than a stegosaurus with a stomach ache!"

"Ooh I quiver with **FEAR**!" Carlos snarled as he smiled menacingly at Debbie.

Debbie started to back way in fear as she noticed Carlo's moving towards her "Now Carlos, don't look at me like that! HELP!" Debbie tried to fly away but Carlos caught her in his mouth.

"Carlos!" Carlos turned to see his older brother scowling at him. "Mmm?"

"Release her"

Debbie poked her beak out of Carlos' mouth "Impeccable timing your majesty!" she tweeted. Carlos then spat out the red bird, who was now covered in saliva. She lifted her wings in disgust "Urgh!"

Carlos pretended to be happy to see his brother "Why if it isn't my big brother, descended from on high come to mingle with the commoners"

"Ida and I didn't see you at the presentation of Arlo this morning"

"That was today?" Carlos asked pretending he'd forgotten when really he missed out on purpose. "Oh how terrible! Do forgive me, it must have slipped my mind"

Debbie flew up to Carlos' face "Yes, well as slippery as you mind is, as the king's brother you should have been first in line!" Carlos snapped his teeth at Debbie making her jump and cower behind Henry's leg.

"Oh I was first in line…" Carlos started as Debbie peeked out only to hide again when Carlos got in her face "Until the little runt was born."

Henry lowered his neck in front of Carlos' face so they were seeing 'Eye to eye' "That **'runt'** Is my son, and your future king!" Henry snapped.

"Ohh, I shall practice my curtesy" Carlos sarcastically replied before turning to leave the cave.

"Don't turn your back on me Carlos!" Henry warned angrily.

"Oh no Henry…perhaps you shouldn't turn you back on me"

In a split second, Henry charged in front of his younger brother "IS THAT A CHALLENGE!?" Henry growled.

"Temper, temper. I wouldn't dream of challenging you." Carlos spoke calmly

Debbie stepped out from behind Henry "Pity, Why not?"

Carlos looked to Debbie "Well as far as brains go I got the dinosaur's share but when it comes to **brute strength"** he looked to henry before exiting the cave. "I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool." Henry continued to glare after him

A few seconds after watching Carlos leave, Debbie spoke "There's one in every family Sire, **Two** in mine actually" she told the king as she flew up to perch on his head. "And they always mange to ruin special occasions."

Henry's glare softened as he let out a deep sigh "what am I going to do with him?"

"You could always feed him to T-Rex"

Henry looked up at the bird "Debbie!" He chided.

"That way they could feed off him for weeks, and you would no longer have to put up with his stuck up attitude, it's a win-win" she said proudly

Henry couldn't help but laugh. He'd find a way to deal with Carlos eventually but now he was only focused on raising his son to become a great King.

Later that night within a cave right within the middle of a forest. Aldwin was muttering to himself as painted a picture of Arlo on the wall using homemade green paint. As he finished the last few touches on the drawing, he smiles and said "Someday Arlo, you'll become a magnificent King just like your father and make us all proud."


	3. Chapter 3: Morning Lesson

**Here's the third chapter I hope this is okay and it's not too cheesy. But I think it fits perfectly see what you think.**

Several years had passed since the presentation of Arlo. Arlo had grown from a baby to a young dinosaur. One morning, just as the sun was starting to rise, young Arlo stepped out on the edge of the front peak. The sky was a mixture of pink, purple and blue, birds were starting to sing. His face lit up with excitement as he darted back inside to wake up his father for he had promised Arlo he would take him out to teach him about the kingdom

"Poppa! Poppa! Come Poppa it's time to go wake up!" Arlo made his way over to his dad who was snoring so loudly he couldn't hear his son calling him name.

Ida who was sleeping next to Henry could hear Arlo's constant repeating of "Poppa"

"Your son is awake" she whispered to Henry without opening her eyes.

"Before sunrise he's your son" Henry replied wearily

"Poppa!" Arlo moaned as continued to poke him with his two front legs and nudge him with his head. "Come on, you promised!" Arlo whined as his father opened his eyes halfway

"Okay, I'm up, I'm up" he yawned.

"Yes!" Arlo cheered

About a few seconds, Arlo's parents emerged from the cave where Arlo gave his mother a loving nuzzle before following his father up the mountain. After a few minutes, the two of them stood high at the mountains tallest point, looking at the marvellous view of the sun shining upon the Dinosuar lands.

"Look Arlo, everything the light touches, is our kingdom"

"Wow" Arlo breathed

"A king's time as ruler, rises and falls like the sun" Henry explained "One day Arlo, the sun will set on my time here, and will rise with **you** as the new king" he smiled

"And this will all be mine?" The young dinosaur asked looking over the land.

"Everything." Henry responded

"Everything the light touches" Arlo repeapeted before he noticed a dark looking Rockland in the distance. "What about that shadowy place?"

"That's beyond our borders, you must never go there son" Henry said with a stern look on his face

"But I thought a king could do whatever he wants"

Henry chuckled "Oh there's more to being king than getting your way all the time"

"There's more?"

"Arlo" Henry laughed.

About an hour later Henry led Arlo across the grassy lands where many other dinosaurs where grazing. He told his son about his ancestors who brought food to the other dinosaurs, protecting the kingdom from predators and about the circle of life.

"Everything you see exist together in a delicate balance, as king Arlo, you will need to understand that balance and respect every living thing from the smallest critter to a giant spinosaurus as well as the plants that grow."

"But Poppa, we eat the plants"

"Yes Arlo, but let me explain. When we die our bodies become the soil, the soil helps to grow the plants and then the dinosaurs eat the plants. Therefore we are all connected in the great circle of life."

"Good morning Sire!" Debbie Chirped as she over to the two

"Good morning Debbie"

"Checking in with the morning report!"

"Fire away"

"Well I've heard from the triceratops that….." As Debbie continued to report, Arlo got Distracted by a bug who flew onto a rock nearby. Crouching down, Arlo leapt upon in before it flew to another rock. Henry noticed his son chasing after the insect "What are you doing son?"

The insect flew away just as Arlo jumped to try and catch it "Jumping"

"Then the old pro will show you how its done" Henry smirked as he looked towards Debbie who was still going on about her report.

"Debbie would you turn around?"

"Yes sire" Debbie responded as she turned her back on the two green dinosaurs. Henry then whispered to Arlo "Stay low to the ground"

"Stay low to the ground got it" Arlo whispered back

Debbie noticed the two whispering to each other "What's going on back there?"

"A jumping lesson"

"Oh very good, jumping" Debbie's eyes suddenly widened in realisation "Jumping?!" She then turned to fully face the, "Oh no Sire you can't be serious!" Henry signalled for her to turn round again. Debbie's reluctantly obeyed. "Oh this is so embarrassing!"

"Wait for just the right moment" Henry continued to whisper to his son.

"Henry, what are you telling him?" Debbie demanded as she turned her head back only to see lack of Henry or Arlo "Henry? Arlo?" she called nervously when out of nowhere, Arlo leaped out from the grass, grabbed Debbie in his front legs and tumbled onto his back. Henry laughed at the scene. Debbie was the only not amazed she was still shaking even when Arlo put her down. She started to brush down her ruffled feathers, when a gopher came up from the ground behind her. "Debbie!"

"Yes?"

"I have news from the underground…"

"Okay now this time…" Henry was interrupted when called him in a panicked voice.

"Sire! Raptors have been spotted in the Dinosaur lands!"

Henry immediately went to serious mode as he sprang into action. Raptors were vicious Velociraptors who always liked to cause havoc and look for easy targets to feed on. But luckily Henry protected the herbivores from the carnivorous beasts. Despite not having claws or sharp teeth, Henry's size and strength was a major advantage. He could knock out a raptor in one whip of his tail.

"Debbie, take Arlo home" Henry ordered

"Aw Can't I come Poppa?"

"No Son" Henry said as he ran off to deal with the raptors.

Arlo hung his head and sighed "I never get to go anywhere"

"Oh don't worry young prince" Debbie told him "Someday you'll be King, then you can chase those filthy, stupid, ugly savages from morning till nightfall."

….

Back at the mountain, Carlos was brooding on the edge of a rock when Arlo ran up to greet him.

"Hey Uncle Carlos!" Arlo greeted "Guess what!"

"I **despise** guessing games" Carlos droned

"I'm gonna be King of Claw tooth mountain!"

"Oh wonderful" Carlos replied sarcastically

Arlo looked out over the edge "My Poppa showed me the whole Kingdom, and I'm gonna rule all of it!" He stated proudly

Carlos kept his unimpressed expression "Yes, well, forgive me for not leaping with joy. I have a bad back you know" He flopped heavily on the ground.

Arlo walked back over to his uncle "Hey, Uncle Carlos? When I'm king, what will that make you?"

"A crocodile's uncle"

Arlo laughed "You're so weird"

"You have no idea." Carlos answered "So your father showed you the whole kingdom, did he?"

"Everything"

"He didn't show you what lies beyond the northern borders, did he?"

Arlo looked down "Well, no… he said I can't go there"

"And he's absolutely right! It's far too dangerous. Only the Bravest dinosaurs go there"

"Well I'm brave! What's out there?"

"I'm sorry Arlo, I just can't tell you"

"Why not?"

"Arlo, Arlo, I'm only looking out for the wellbeing of my favourite nephew" Carlos said as he patted Arlo's head with his tail.

"Yeah right, I'm your only nephew" Arlo replied

"All the more reason to be protective. A tyrannosaurus graveyard is no place for a young prince…whoops" he covered his mouth with his foot pretending to have spilled the secret.

"A Tyrannosaurus what!? Wow!" Arlo gasped excitedly.

"Oh dear I've said too much!" Carlos said faking dismay. "Well I suppose you would have found out sooner or later, you being so clever and all" He pulled Arlo in for a hug "Oh, just do me one favour, promise me you'll never visit that awful place"

Arlo smirked in mischief "No problem"

"There's a good little Dino. "Now you run along and have fun" Arlo got up and started to leave "And remember!" Carlos called causing Arlo to turn his head back towards him "It's our little secret!" As Arlo ran off, Carlos smiled evilly for he knew that Arlo would very soon get himself into trouble.


	4. Chapter 4: I just can't wait to be king

**Chapter 4 of the Dinosaur king.**

Arlo immediately began running towards the little falls that rested just next to the mountains. There, dinosaurs would bathe and Arlo knew that's where he would find his best friend Bala. She was a young female Apatosaurus no older than he was, with light green skin and bright blue eyes. Arlo saw her in the pool taking water into her mouth and spraying it on her back. Arlo's mother was in the water too, talking with Bala's mother.

Arlo approached his friend "Hey Bala"

She smiled at him "Hey Arlo"

"Come on… I just heard about this really great place"

"Arlo, I'm kind of in the middle of a bath" she replied firmly

"And it's time for yours" Arlo's mother said as she grabbed him by the tail and pulled him into the water with her.

"Momma!" Arlo complained as she sprayed him with water "Momma, you getting me all wet!" Arlo pulled himself out of the water and shook himself off. "Okay, okay I'm clean can we go now?"

"So where are we going?" Bala asked "It better not be anyplace lame"

"No its really cool!"

"And where is this really cool place?" Ida questioned

"Oh! Err…" Arlo had to think of something quick "By the river" He lied

"The river?" Bala asked "What's so great about the river?"

"I'll **show** you when we **get** there" Arlo whispered, trying to point out they weren't really going to the river. Understanding, Bala nodded "Oh". She turned towards her Mother "Momma, Can I go with Arlo?"

Bala's mother turned to Ida "Hm, what do you think Ida?"

"Well…"

"Please?" Both children pleaded with big grins on their faces.

"Its fine with me."

"Yeah!" Both young dinosaurs cheered, as they started to head off.

"As long as Debbie goes with you." Ida added

The children groaned "Oh no, not Debbie!" Now their plans would be ruined.

….

About a few minutes later, Debbie and the Children were making their way to the river. "Step lively children!" Debbie called from above, flying slightly ahead of them. "The sooner we get to the river, the sooner we can leave".

"So where are we really going?" Bala asked Arlo

"A Tyrannosaurus graveyard" Arlo replied quietly.

"Wow!" Bala responded loudly only to be shushed by Arlo.

"Shh! Debbie!" he whispered as he pointed his eyes towards Debbie who luckily didn't hear them as she flew.

"Oh right" Bala answered in a quiet tone "So how are we going to ditch the dicky bird?"

Debbie caught sight of Arlo and Bala whispering to each other and she couldn't help but smile warmly. She flew down in front of them. "Oh just look at you two. Little seeds of romance blossoming in the land. Your parents will be thrilled! What with you being betrothed and all!" she stated excitedly

"Be-what?" Arlo asked

"Betrothed, intended, affianced" Debbie responded

The two young dinosaurs just looked at each other confused. "Which means what?" Bala asked

"One day you two are going to get married!" she explained

The children immediately cringed at the thought "Yuck!" "Eww!"

"I can't marry Bala, she's just my friend"

"Yeah, it'll be too weird!"

"Well sorry to burst your bubble but you two turtledoves have no choice. It's a tradition going back generations."

"Well when I'm king that will be the first thing to go." Arlo stated

"No as long as I'm around" Debbie replied

"Well in that case you're fired" Arlo spoke

"Nice try but only the king can do that"

"Well he is the future king" Bala reminded Debbie

"Yeah so you have to do what I tell you" Arlo told the bird as he nudged her slightly with his foot.

Debbie then started to glare at the young prince "Not yet I don't. And with an attitude like that, I'm afraid you're shaping up to be a pretty pathetic king indeed."

Arlo then smirked "Not the way I see it" He then jumped in front of Debbie and began to sing.

 _Arlo: "I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware!"_

 _Debbie: "Well I've never seen a Dino king that's quite so unprepared!"_

 _Arlo "I'm gonna be the main event. Like no king was before!"_

 _Arlo: I'm brushing up I'm looking down, I'm working on my ROAR!"_

His roar sent Debbie into a mud puddle.

 _Debbie: "Thus a rather uninspiring thing"_ Debbie uttered as she used the first thing she grabbed to wipe the mud out of her eyes. She opened them and they widened she realised it was the tail of an iguanodon which angrily used its tail to whack her into the river.

 _Arlo: Oh I just can't wait to be King!_

"You've got a long way to go young man" Debbie said as she stepped out of the water "If you think…"

As Debbie turned to spoke to one of them, the other made faces behind her back.

 _Arlo: "No one saying do this"_

Debbie: Now when I said that I…

 _Bala: "No one saying be there"_

Debbie: What I meant was…

 _Arlo: "No one saying stop that"_

Debbie: Look, what you don't realise…

 _Arlo and Bala: No one saying see here_

Debbie: Now see here!

Arlo and Bala started to run across the grassy banks together.

 _Arlo: Free to run around all day_

Debbie: Well that's definitely out

 _Arlo: Free to do it all my way!_

Debbie flew ahead of the young Dinosaurs so she could speak to them. Unfortunately she couldn't look where she was going.

 _Debbie: I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart to heart._ **BAM!** She ended up crashing into the behind of a triceratops feeding on grass.

 _Arlo: Kings don't need advice from little birdies for a start._

Debbie then flew onto a floating log, without realizing it was about to go over a waterfall.

 _Debbie: if this is where the monarchy is headed count me out! Out of service, out of the lands I would hand about…AHHH!_ Just as the log disappeared over the edge, Debbie quickly flew back up to the top.

 _Debbie: This child is getting wildly out of wing_

 _Arlo: Oh I just can't wait to be king_

Arlo and Bala dance under a heard of towering dinosaurs, while Debbie flew overheard trying to look for them. Arlo stood on the neck of a Diplodocus.

 _Arlo: Everybody look left._ All the Dinosaurs moved left, which Debbie had to dodge quickly.

 _Arlo: Everybody look right._ The dinosaurs moved right, making her dodge them again.

 _Arlo: Everywhere you look I'm..._ As he sung, he hopped up a ladder of Diplodocus heads _._

 _Arlo: standing in the spot light!_ He belted as he slid down the neck of one.

Debbie: Not. Yet!

Then all the other dinosaurs began to sing

 _Dinosaurs: Let every creature go for broke and sing,  
Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing,  
_ _It's gonna be King Arlo's finest fling_ _._

The dinosaurs formed a pyramid with Arlo and Bala standing on top

 _Simba & Chorus:_ _Oh I just can't wait to be king!_

 _Oh I just can't wait to be king!_

 _Oh I just can't waaaaaait…._

The Pyramid then began to lose balance and started to topple over. All the dinosaurs then fell on top of each other (save for Arlo and Bala) and poor Debbie was trapped underneath the lot.

 _To be king!_

"Can someone get me out from under here?!" she tweeted furiously "Arlo? Bala?"


	5. Chapter 5: Tyranasourus Graveyard

**Here you go, Chapter 5. I would appreciate it if you guys could leave a comment. As long as you don't put anything mean.**

The two young dinos laughed as they slowed down from running. "Aright it worked!" Arlo cheered "We lost her! I am a genius"

"Hey Genius it was my idea!" Bala reminded him

"Yeah, but I pulled it off"

"With me"

"Oh yeah?" Arlo then leapt at Bala and the youngsters started to wrestle playfully before tumbling down a slope. Bala was on top of Arlo holding him down "I win!" she declared before jumping to the sound of a geyser nearby. The two looked to see that they were surrounded by black gloomy rocks and a huge skull of a long deceased T-Rex.

"Bala this is it" Arlo spoke "We made it" They looked out over a ledge and saw hundreds of dinosaur bones scattered everywhere.

"WOAH" They both breathed.

"It's really creepy" Bala said

"Yeah" Arlo replied "Isn't it great?"

Bala smirked "We could get in big trouble"

"I know"

Bala looked to the skull "I wonder if its brains are still in there"

"Well there's only one way to find out, come on lets go check it out"

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" A voiced squawked. Arlo paused to see Debbie fly up in front of them.

"The only checking you will do will be to check out of here! Can't you say we're way beyond the boundary of the dinosaur lands."

"What are you scared?" Arlo teased

"No I'm not scared! But we are in very real danger here!"

Arlo approached the front of the skull "Danger? Hah! I walk on the wild side. I laugh in the face of danger. HA HA HA HA HA!" Just then more sounds of laugher came from inside the Skull. Arlo immediately stopped laughing and went back to his friends.

They all stood in fear as they saw three raptors emerge from the skull. They had sharp jagged teeth in their mouths, with feathers on their heads and tails and they looked the complete opposite of friendly. Debbie did her best to try and shield the children.

"Well, well what have we got here Lurleane?" The leader of the trio spoke.

"I don't know Bubba" A female rustler said "What do you think Earl?" Earl the scruffiest looking one only laughed crazily.

"My thoughts exactly" she continued "It seems like we got ourselves some trespassers!"

"Oh I do apologize…" Debbie stuttered fearfully "We...we…seemed to have w…w…wandered here by mistake. That's all, nothing major! We'll be on our way now!" She turned to leave but stopped as Bubba put a finger on her tail feathers.

"Whoa, whoa wait a minute…I know you" He looked closely at the red bird "You're Henry's little stooge."

"I, Sir, Am the king's majordomo!" Debbie specified

Lurleane looked to Arlo "And that would make you?..."

"The future king" Arlo answered bravely.

"Do you know what we do to kings who step out of their kingdom?" Bubba asked as they started to circle the young dinosaurs.

"You can't do anything to me" Arlo growled

"Err, actually Arlo, they can. We are on **their** land."

"But Debbie, you said they were nothing but filthy, stupid, ugly savages"

"Arlo, please stop talking." Debbie said nervously

"Who are you calling ugly?!" Lurlene snarled

"Oh my, it's getting dark! We really must be going!" Debbie squeaked she ushered the children to leave but were blocked off by Bubba.

"Where ya'll goin? We'd looove you to stay for dinner."

"Yeah, you could Dino-round this place!" Lurlene laughed "Get it? Dine, Dino!"

"Ooh wait! Wait! I got one!" Bubba piped up "I'll order a T-Bone steak with A-PAT-O-Saurus butter!" Bubba and Lurlene laughed like crazy. Just then Earl jumped up and started to whine and grunt loudly "What Earl?!" Bubba snapped. Earl pointed in the other direction and Lurleane followed it.

"Hey, did we order this dinner to go?" she asked

"No why?" Bubba asked back

"CAUSE THERE IT GOES!" Bubba looked to see Arlo, Bala and Debbie making a break for it.

Debbie flapped her wings as fast as she could. But unfortunately not fast enough, as she felt a hand grab her by the tail feathers and pull her back. Arlo and Bala stopped for a moment to catch their breath.

"Did we lose them?" Bala asked

"I think so" Arlo replied but then looked to see lack of a red bird "Where's Debbie?"

…..

Debbie shrieked and struggled as Lurleane held her above an open geyser. "And the little majordomo bird hippetey-hopped all the way to the birdie boiler!" Lurleane taunted as she shoved her into the geyser.

"Oh no! Not the birdie boiler! AHHHHHH!" Debbie screamed as she shot up into the sky like a rocket, her flame-lit feathers leaving a trail. The raptors were holding their stomachs laughing like maniacs.

"HEY!" Arlo called "Why don't you pick on someone you're on size?"

"Like you?" Bubba asked

"Uh oh."

The two young dinos screamed in terror as the vile Velociraptors chased them across the graveyard. Even though they manged to dodge them they could not outrun the carnivores. The children climbed onto the T-Rex's skeleton, slid down its ribcage and landed on a small hill of bones. They frantically started to scramble up the bones.

"ARLO!" Arlo turned to the sound of his friend's scream and his eyes widened in horror to see her slipping back down towards the raptors. As quick as a flash, Arlo ran back down and kicked Bubba in the face just before he could bite Bala. The youngsters continued to run until they reached a large rock. They tried to climb up it but it had no ledges to support them so they kept falling down. They gasped to see the raptors closing in on them.

"Here Kiddie, Kiddies" Lurlene cooed evilly.

Arlo stood in front of Bala firmly, took in a deep breath and let out a week "roar!"

The raptors laughed "What was that?...Do it again, come on"

Arlo opened his mouth again but this time there was a louder, more adult roar. The raptors stared in confusion until they were knocked to one side. Henry had come to the rescue. He angrily head-butted and tail whipped the raptors. Debbie approached the Kids to check if they were okay. Henry then towered over the now trembling raptors lying beneath him.

"Oh were sorry! Were sorry!" Lurleane said with fear in here voice

"Please don't hurt us!" Bubba begged

"SILENCE!" Henry roared

"Okay we'll be quiet now"

"If you **EVER** come near my son again!" Henry threatened

"Oh this is **your** son?" Bubba asked pretending to be clueless "Did you know that?"

"No of course" Lurleane replied "Earl?" They both asked. Earl stupidly nodded his head.

Henry then gave a loud **"ROOOOAARR!"**

"Toodaloo" Lurleane whimpered before the three Velociraptors ran off like scared chickens. Debbie nodded in satisfaction, but cowered when Henry gave her the death glare.

Arlo approached his father "Poppa I…"

"You deliberately disobeyed me!" Henry snapped down at his son

"Poppa, I'm sorry"

"Let's go home." He turned and led the kids out of the Tyrannosaurus graveyard.

"I thought you were really brave" Bala whispered to Arlo before they hung both their heads in shame. Unbeknownst to them, Carlos was watching the whole thing from the top of the rock.

The three Apatosaurus' and bird all headed back to Claw Tooth Mountain without speaking a word. By the time they got back, it was already night-time. Henry stopped in a grassy field in front of the mountain. "Debbie!" He hollered.

Debbie flew to Henry's feet and looked up at him nervously "Yes, my king?"

"Take Bala home. I've got to teach my son a lesson" Upon hearing that, Arlo slouched into the grass in fear.

"Come along Bala" Debbie then turned to Arlo "And Arlo… _'sigh'..._ Good luck"

Arlo watched as the two females walked off. Bala cast one last look to Arlo before following Debbie back to her home.

"ARLO!" Henry boomed, making Arlo flinch. Slowly, Arlo started to walk towards his father. He paused when his foot stepped into one of Henry's footprints, they were so big compared to his. Arlo sat down next to his Poppa. He looked up at him to see an expression of disappointment on his face rather than anger.

"Arlo, I'm very disappointed in you"

"I know"

"You could have been killed." Henry continued "You deliberately disobeyed me and what's worse…you put Bala in danger!"

Tears threatened to escape Arlo's eyes. "I was just trying to brave like you."

"I'm only brave when I have to be" Henry told him "Arlo, being brave doesn't mean you go looking for trouble."

"But you're not scared of anything" Arlo said to his father

"I was today"

"You were?"

"Yes…I thought I was going to lose you"

"Oh, I guess even Kings get scared too"

"They do indeed"

"But you know what?" Arlo whispered

"What?" Henry whispered back

"I think those raptors were even more scared!"

Henry chuckled "Because nobody messes with you're Poppa… come here you!" Henry pulled him in with his tail and rubbed his head. The father and son then started to laughed and chase each other over the grassy back, making fireflies fly up out of the grass. Arlo then jumped onto his dad's back as the bigger dinosaur laid down.

"Poppa?"

"Hm?"

"Were pals right?"

"Right"

"And we'll always be together right?"

Henry then raised his neck up "Arlo, let me tell you something that my father told me." He looked up at the night sky making Arlo do the same. "Look at the stars, the great kings of the past look down on us from the stars."

"Really?" Arlo asked in amazement

"Yes, so whenever you feel alone, just remember that those kings will always be there to guide you… and so will I.


	6. Chapter 6: Be prepared

**Here is the sixth chapter. Please tell me if you like this story, other than that enjoy!**

"Dang that lousy Henry, I wont be able to sit for a week" Lurleane groaned rubbing her bruised bottom. Earl just giggled furiously. "It's not funny Earl". Earl then burst into hysterics, irritating Lurleane even more.

"Hey shut up!" snapped. When earl refused to stop, she snarled and leaped at him furiously. As they begun to fight, Bubba turned his head towards the commotion.

"Will you two you knock it off!" he ordered.

"Well he started it!" Lurleane pointed to Earl who was chewing on his own tail.

"Look at you two, it's no wonder were forced to scavenge for measly scraps"

"I hate scavenging"

"Yeah? Well if it weren't for the herbivores we'd be running the place" Bubba stated

"I **hate** herbivores" Lurleane growled

"So annoying" Bubba said

"And lame" Lurlene responded

"And boring"

"And boy are they…"

"UGLY!" They both said at once

"Oh come on now" The three looked up to see Carlos resting on a cliff above them. "Surely not all herbivores are that bad".

The raptors sighed with relief. "Oh Carlos it's just you… we were afraid it was somebody important" Bubba answered

"Like Henry" Lurleane said.

"I see" Carlos grimaced at the sound of his brother's name.

"Now that is power" Bubba noted

"Tell me about it, I just hear that name and I shudder" Lurleane replied

"Henry" Bubba whispered causing Lurleane to shudder.

"Do it again" she encouraged

"Henry"

Lurleane shuddered again

"Henry! Henry! Henry!" All three Raptors then fell over laughing.

"Oh you're killing me!"

Carlos massaged his forehead "I'm surrounded by idiots"

"Not you Carlos, I mean you're one of us…I mean you're our pal" Bubba said

"Charmed" Carlos replied with sarcasm.

"Ooh…I like that." Lurleane remarked "He's not king, but he's still _so_ proper."

"Hey Carlos, did ya find us anything to eat? Old Buddy, old Pal huh? did ya?" Bubba asked hopefully

Carlos nudged an old buffalo carcass towards the edge of the cliff, making the raptors drool in hunger "I don't think you really deserve this. I practically gift-wrapped those kids for you and you couldn't even dispose of them" He pushed the carcass over ledge and the moment it hit the ground the raptors began tucking into it.

"Well ya know" Bubba spoke with his mouthful "It wasn't like they were alone Carlos"

"Yeah what are we suppoed to do" Lurleane swallowed "Kill Henry?"

Carlos then gave a wicked smile " **PRECISELY** "

Carlos then leapt down from the rocks and onto the floor, where geyser started forming smoke around him. He stepped through the smoke smiling evilly.

 _I know that you're powers of retention_

 _Are as wet as a warthogs backside_

He walked over to earl who was chewing on a bone

 _But thick as you are. PAY ATTENTION!_

He knocked the bone out of Earls grasp, causing Earl to stand up straight and salute Carlos with a silly smile plastered on his face and his tongue hanging out.

 _My words are a matter of pride_

He waved his front foot in front of Earl's face.

 _Its clear from your vacant expressions, the lights are not all on upstairs._

 _But we're talking kings and successions_

Bubba and lurleane laughed from behind him. Instantly, Carlos ran towards them causing them to jump back and fall onto a couple of gysers.

 _EVEN YOU! Can't be caught unawares_

The geysers then erupted sending the two flying into the air screaming.

 _So prepare for the chance of a lifetime_

Carlos continued to sing, just as the raptors fell onto the ground with a hard THUD!

 _Be prepared for sensational news_

 _A shining new era is tiptoeing nearer_

"And where do we feature?" Lurleane asked before Carlos rubbed her head quite hard.

 _Just listen to teacher_

Lurleane started to smooth out the feathers on her head.

 _I know it sounds sordid, but you'll be rewarded. When at last I am given my dues._

 _And injustice deliciously squared._

He crept up behind Earl who was once again chewing on a bone and pushed him into a pile of even more bones.

 _BE PREPARED!_

"Yeah be prepared!" Bubba said "We'll be prepared! For what?"

"For the death of the king" Carlos answered

"Why is he sick?"

"No Fool, were gonna kill him… and Arlo too"

"Great idea! Who needs a king?" Lurleane chimed as the three raptors started dancing around chanting:

 _No king! No king! La la la la la la!_

"IDIOTS!" Carlos shouted "There will be a king!"

"But you said…"

" **I…** will be king" Carlos sneered "Stick with me and you'll never go hungry again!"

The raptors then started to cheer "All right! LONG LIVE THE KING!"

In an instant, a hundred more velociraptors appeared in the cave repeating the same thing:

"LONG LIVE THE KING! LONG LIVE THE KING!"

Seconds later, they all began to sing while marching in an army like about to head into battle.

 _It's great that we'll soon be connected. Where the king will be all time adorded._

Carlos smiled as he stood on a rock looking over at them.

 _Of course with pro quo you're expected. To take certain duties on board._

 _The future is littered with prizes. And though I'm the main addressee_

 _The point that I must emphasize is._

He then charged menacingly towards a single raptor who scrambled back in terror.

 _You won't get a sniff without me!_

The ground underneath started to split apart, causing the raptor to fall into a fiery crevice.

The earth started to rise up, and fire and smoke powered out from underneath. Carlos started leaping from rock to rock while singing, with the raptors singing in the background.

 _So prepare for the coup of the century. (Oooooh)_

 _Be prepared for the murkiest scam. (Oooh La! La! La!)_

 _Meticulous planning. (We'll have food!)_

 _Tenacity spanning. (lots of food!)_

 _Decades of denial. (We repeat)_

 _Is simply why I'll (Endless meat)_

 _Be king undisputed, respected saluted and seen for the wonder I am!_

 _And injustice deliciously squared. Be prepared!_

The raptors danced wildly across the rocks while some were beating bones on skeletons like xylophones.

 _Yes injustice deliciously squared._

 _BE PREPARED!_

Carlos stood on top of the mountain laughing evilly while the raptors below him did the same. Their laughs echoed through darkness of the valley. Carlos had every right to laugh right now, for he knew his evil plan would happen very soon.


	7. Chapter 7: The Death of the King

**I'm sorry but this chapter is going to be sad.**

The next day, Carlos took Arlo down to the ravine.

"Now you wait here, your father has a big surprise for you!"

"Really? What is it?" Arlo asked with excitement

"Now if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?"

"If you tell me I'll still act surprised"

Carlos chuckled "Oh you are such a naughty boy!"

"Come on Uncle Carlos" Arlo said with a pleading look

"No, no, no, this is just for you and your Poppa" Carlos replied "You know, sort of a father-son thing"

"Well I better go get him"

"I go with you…"

"NO!" Carlos snapped but he quickly calmed down when he noticed he startled Arlo slightly "Heh heh heh no, just stay and wait on this rock, you wouldn't want to end up in another mess like you did with the raptors now would you?"

Arlo frowned "You know about that?"

"Arlo, everybody know about that" Carlos answered

"Really?"

"Yes, lucky your father was there to save you eh? Oh how about you work on some defence skills while you wait?"

"Okay" Arlo replied. Carlos then started to walk in the other direction until Arlo called out to him.

"Hey Uncle Carlos!" Carlos turned his head back towards his nephew. "Will I like this surprise?"

Carlos smirked "Arlo it's to **DIE** for!" He responded before walking away.

Meanwhile, high above the ravine was a large dam storing water. The raptors were waiting on one side of the dam for Carlos. Lurlene had her arms crossed and was tapping her foot impatiently. She groaned in frustration "What's taking so long? Carlos should've been here by now!"

"Will you calm down?!" Bubba told her "He **will** be here! Besides if we act too soon, the whole plan will be ruined." Lurleane sighed "Fine".

Just then, Carlos appeared on the other side of the dam and nodded, giving them the signal to go.

"There he is! Let's go!" The raptors then started to get to work.

"You wanna piece of me raptors?!" Arlo yelled at an empty space

"Well take this!" He used his tail to whack some rocks across the ravine.

"And that!" He whacked another and It went further

"AND THIS!" He whacked the third rock even harder and it went high over the dam. Arlo smiled triumphantly "Yes!"

But Arlo's smiled soon dropped when he stared to hear a large rumbling sound. He looked up the dam and water began to burst out of it until KASPLOSH! The whole thing exploded and a huge tidal wave heading straight for Arlo! He gasped in fear and immediately bolted in the other direction.

About a mile away, Henry and Debbie were looking out over a rock and they turned their heads to the noise.

"Do you hear that sire?" Debbie asked

"Yes, it sounds like whooshing water" Henry furrowed his brow in concern until Carlos peered up onto the rock with a 'terrified' look on his face. "Henry quick! Flash Flood! In the Ravine! Arlo's down there!"

"Arlo!" Henry gasped

Arlo had never ran so hard in his life, the water was gaining on him rapidly. There was now way he could outrun the tidal wave, he would soon be sucked in and drown. Luckily he spotted a small tree sticking out of the ground and he quickly jumped up onto it just as the water began whooshing past. At the moment, the branch managed to hold Arlo but it wouldn't be able to hold him for long, he needed help fast.

The two adult Apatosaurus's and bird rushed towards the flood. Debbie flew on ahead, above the water she began scouting the scene for Arlo until she spotted him on the tree clinging for dear life.

"DEBBIE HELP ME!" Arlo cried as he saw her fly towards him.

"Your father's on his way hold on!" she called

"Hurry!"

Just as Henry and Carlos reached the edge of the ravine, Debbie flew back to them and pointed out Arlo's location.

"There on that tree branch!" Henry looked to see Arlo struggling to keep his grip on the tree.

"Hold on, Arlo!" Henry called out as he began making his way down towards the flood. Debbie was flapping in fear. "Oh Carlos this is awful! What do we do? WHAT DO WE DO?!" she panicked "I know I'll go back for help! That's what I'll do…" WHACK! Carlos flicked Debbie into a rock with his tail knocking her out.

Henry began jumping from floating logs and debris to reach his son. He found it difficult to keep his balance but he knew he had to get to his son. Just then a large log hit the tree snapping it in two. Arlo screamed as he flew through the air, but quickly Henry jumped up and caught Arlo on his back. He carefully hopped back over the logs to a ledge that looked safe. Henry quickly swam towards it, the current was strong but he managed to grab onto the edge with his front legs and used his neck to push Arlo onto it. But unfortunately another piece of debris knocked henry back into the water before he could climb on.

"POPPA!" Arlo frantically searched for his father, but all he could see was water and loads of debris.

Then all of a sudden Henry leapt out of the water and clung onto a muddy slope. Arlo breathed a sigh of relief as he started to climb onto a higher platform to reach his father.

Henry tried to scramble up the slope but he kept slipping due to it being steep and slippery. He looked up and saw Carlos peering over at him.

"Carlos!" Henry begged "Brother! Help me!" Carlos suddenly slammed his two front feet down on Henry's making him yell in pain. Carlos then leaned towards henry with a wicked smile on his face and whispered "Long…live…the king"

Henry's eyes widened in horror, as Carlos pushed him off the slope to plummet to his death.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Arlo screamed as he helplessly watched his father get swept away by the flood. Once the flood had stopped, Arlo began to search through the mud and debris as he called for his father.

"POPPA! Poppa where are you?!" Arlo then looked and saw a green mass lying in the mud with a branch on top of it. Arlo gasped and ran towards it. He pushed off the branch and walked round to the front. His heart immediately sank when he saw his father's lifeless body covered in mud and bruises.

Arlo leaned in close to his father's head "Poppa?" there came no response "Poppa come on, you have to get up" Arlo nudged his father but he wouldn't move "Please Poppa!" His voice started to tremble "We gotta go home" he nudged him harder but it was no use, Henry was gone, he was dead.

"HEEEEEEEEEEELP!" Arlo yelled but all he could hear was the echo of his voice "Somebody! Anybody? Help." Arlo began to cry, tears falling into the puddles beneath his feet. His father was dead and it was all his fault. He solemnly walked back over to his deceased father and laid down next to him as he sobbed in despair.

He sobbed so loudly that he didn't notice Carlos approaching him. "Arlo"

Arlo turned his head towards his uncle "what have you done?"

"T…There was a f…flood and he tried to save me" Arlo replied hysterically "It was an accident I didn't mean for it to happen!"

"Of course you didn't" Carlos said as he hugged Arlo "No one…ever means for these things to happen, but the king is dead and if it weren't for you he'd still be alive". Arlo's eyes widened at the thought as more tears escaped his eyes.

His uncle then gasped "What will your mother think?"

"What am I going to do?" Arlo sniffed

"Run away Arlo, run away and never return"

Arlo hesitated at first but then he sprinted off into the distance without looking back. Carlos smiled as the three raptors approached from behind.

"Kill him" Carlos ordered and at once the raptors gave chase. Arlo ran until he paused at a tall cliff blocking his way. He turned around and gasped in terror as the raptors started closing in on him. Arlo then jumped up and pulled himself onto the ledge just before Bubba could bite his tail.

Arlo ran as fast as he could as the vile velociraptors were hot on his trail. But he stopped when he reached the edge of the cliff, the way down looked steep. He turned his head back towards the raptors who were getting closer. With no other choice he gave a mighty leap and tumbled down the cliff and landed in the middle of a cactus patch. Luckily Arlo managed to weave through them without getting pricked.

Bubba's eyes widened as he saw the cactus patch "WHOA!" He skidded to a halt just at the edge of the cliff. He sighed in relief onto to be knocked into the cactus patch by Lurleane and Earl.

Bubba yelped in pain as Lurleane and Earl laughed hysterically at him. Just as Bubba crawled back up the cliff with needles sticking in him, Lurleane spotted Arlo running off into the desert. "Hey there he goes! There he goes!"

Bubba started pulling the needles out of his body "So go get him!"

"There ain't no way I'm going in there!" Lurleane responded "why do you want me to come out looking like you? Cactus Butt?"

Earl giggled at Bubba who was still pulling out the thorns, he glared at him and threw the thorns into Earl's face causing him to yelp. "We're supposed to finish the job" Bubba argued

"He's as good as dead out their anyway" Lurleane replied "and if he does come back, we'll kill him."

Bubba smiled "Yeah, **you hear that**?" he called out to Arlo " **If you ever come back, we'll kill ya!"**

The three raptors laughed before heading back. Poor Arlo however was now stuck in the middle of the desert with nowhere else to go. Everything in his life was ruined, his father was dead, his family and friends would be distraught and he could never go back. It was all over.


	8. Chapter 8: Hakuna Matata

**Sorry it took a while but here the next chapter. I would like to give credit to Jpblake for helping me since I found it a little more difficult to write this one. Nevertheless hope you like it.**

That night, the whole kingdom fell into despair when they heard about the flood. All the Apatosaurus were gathered at Claw Tooth Mountain as Carlos addressed them of the incident.

"Henry's death was a terrible tragedy; but to loose Arlo who had barely begun to live."

Debbie comforted Ida as she wept over her dead husband and son, while poor Bala huddled against her mother as tears fell down her cheeks; her best friend was gone.

"So it is with a heavy heart that I seize the throne" Carlos continued with a fake solemn voice. The other dinosaurs gasped when they suddenly saw velociraptors came up from behind Carlos "yet out of the ashes of this tragedy we will rise, with the donning of a new era, where herbivore and carnivore come together in a great and glorious future!"

Meanwhile in a dark lonely cave in the middle of the forest, a certain caveman hung his head in sadness. He too, was heartbroken of the loss of Henry and Arlo. He wiped a tear from his eye as he looked at the painting of Arlo and smeared it with his hand.

Little did they know that Arlo was still alive but he wouldn't be for much longer. Arlo had been running all night until both the guilt and exhaustion finally took over him and he collapsed in the middle of the desert. The sun shone straight down onto him, he would surely die of heatstroke if he laid out in it for too long. To make matters worse some pterodactyls flying in the sky had spotted him and circled him just like vultures. They descended onto the ground and started to close in on him. But before they could tuck into, two towering T-Rex's came out and charged straight at the pterodactyls chasing them away.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

"Get outta here ya filthy varmints!" The female T-Rex growled

"YEAH SCAT! Dino's are not for eatin!"the male one roared

After all the pterodatyls flew off, the female Rex snorted in satisfaction before turning to her brother "What were they after this time Nash" Nash looked at Arlo's unconscious form before his eyes widened.

"Holy smokes Ramsey! it's a kid!" he realised

"What?!" she came over and gasped

"Oh my gosh you're right!" She put her head to his chest to check for signs of life and sighed when she heard breathing.

"Well he's still alive thank goodness but how did he even get out here?"

"I dunno, but he'll be toast If he stays out here any longer" Nash replied

"Then we better not waste any more time" Ramsey said as she lifted the young dino into her arms "let's get him outta here before those dirty dactyls decide to come back."

The two T-Rexs carried Arlo to an oasis where they laid him under a tree with a large puddle of water next to it. Ramsey splashed the water onto Arlo to revive him. Arlo stirred as he slowly opened his eyes and gasped as he saw the larger dinosaurs.

"Hey, you okay kid?" Nash asked with concern. Arlo was too scared to say anything

"Err…I guess so" Arlo answered nervously

"It's alright were not gonna hurt ya, we found you out in the desert about to become pteradactyl food" Ramsey told him

"Luckily we managed to save you" Nash added

"Well thanks for your help" Arlo said in a solem tone. He got up and started to walk back out to the desert, hanging his head in sadness.

"Hey where are you going?"

"No where"

"Dang, he looks blue" Ramsey spoke

"What are you blind? He's green." Nash responded

"No pea-brain, I mean he's depressed"

"Oh"

The tw T-Rex's approached Arlo "Hey, what's bothering you kid" Nash asked

"I don't wanna talk about it"

"Well where are you from?" Ramsey questioned hoping to get

"Doesn't matter anymore, I can't go back" Arlo replied sadly

"Oh you're an outcast, well you're welcome to live with us, we Rex's don't really belong anywhere, we roam wherever we want"

"Thanks"

"Is there anything we can do?" Nas

"Not unless you can change the past"

"You know kid, in times like this our father always said you've gotta put your past behind ya" Nash said

"Huh?"

"Look. bad things happen an you can't do anything about it right?" Ramsey asked

"Right"

"Wrong!" she corrected "When the world turns its back on you, you turn your back on the world"

"That's not what I was taught"

"Then maybe you need a new lesson. Here, repeat after me… Hakuna Matata"

"What?"

"Hakuna Matata, it means no worries" Nash explained

' _Hakuna Matata'_ Ramsey started singing _'what a wonderful phrase'_

' _Hakuna matata'_ Nash joined in _'ain't no passing craze'_

 _Ramsey: it means no worries, for the rest of your days._

The pushed Arlo into a sort of chair made of rocks and leaves while fanning him with huge leaves.

 _Both: it's our problem free, philosophy, Hakuna Matata._

"Hakuna Matata?" Arlo asked still confused

"It's our motto"

"Whats a motto?"

"Nothing what's a-motto with you?" Ramsey joked before bursting out laughing

"You know kid, these two words will solve all your problems." Nash said

"That right take my brother for example." Ramsey said _"Why, when he was a young T-Rex"_

" _When I was a young T-REX!"_ Nash sang very loudly

"Very nice" Ramsey was rubbing the side of her head to stop her ears from ringing.

"Thanks"

 _Ramsey: His appetite was huge and it had to be filled,_

 _He would pig the beast out during every meal_

 _Nash: I'm a sensitive soul, though I seem thick skinned_

 _And it hurt, that my friends never stood downwind_

 _And oh the shame!_

 _Ramsey: He was ashamed_

 _Nash: Thought of changing my name!_

 _Ramsey: Oh what's in a name?_

 _Nash: And I got downhearted_

 _Ramsey: Every time that I…_

"Hey Nash!" Ramsey quickly ran up and shushed him "Not in front of the kid" she scolded

"Oh, sorry" Nash apologised sheepishly. Arlo just raised an eyebrow in confusion as they continued to sing.

 _Hakuna matata, what a wonderful phrase,_

 _Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze_

Arlo began to smile as he found himself starting to move with the rhythm of the song and all of a sudden he got up and started to sing too.

 _Arlo: It means no worries, for the rest of your days_

"Yeah sing it kid!" Ramsey said

 _All: It's our problem free, philosophy, Hakuna Matata._

"So, ya gotta name kid?" Ramsey asked

"It's Arlo" Arlo replied, feeling like himself again.

"Well Arlo, if you're gonna live with us, you'll have to work with us. You see our father 'Butch' was a mighty longhorn wrangler, he'd been rounding up herds of longhorns for years and we have proudly been continuing his work"

Ramsey and Nash led Arlo to a huge field of longhorns. "Yeah, he could round up a hundred longhorns before you could say YEEEHAAA!" Nash sated as Arlo looked at the many longhorns that spread out over nearly half the land.

"But I don't know anything about herding" Arlo protested

"Don't worry you'll pick it up in a jiff, we'll teach ya everything you need to know" Nash reassured which made Arlo smile.

…..

So Ramsey and Nash taught Arlo how to herd and each day he got better at it. Many years had passed since Ramsey and Nash found Arlo. Arlo had become like a little brother to them. And he wasn't a kid anymore, hr had now become a full grown adult Apatosaurus. By then, he had become a strong longhorn wrangler just like his T-Rex friends. Whenever they weren't herding loghorns, they often had fun play wrestling, telling stories of how they got scars, and who could break the most trees with one tail swipe.

Each day they happily sung their song to remind them that they had absolutely no worries whatsoever. They all chanted the tune as they approached a lake.

" _It means no worries for the rest of your days"_ Arlo sang.

"It's our problem free philosophy" They all chanted as one by one they jumped into the lake creating huge splashes. Now that Arlo was almost as his rex siblings soaked them both with one big cannonball. The three dinos continued to hum as they got out the lake and Arlo just help but belt it out "HAKOOOOOOUUNAAA MATATA. HAKUNA MATATA!"

They all happily walked off into the sunset enjoying life. Arlo had long since forgotten about his old life.


	9. Chapter 9: King Carlo's reign

**Here is the next chapter, sorry it took so long, I was busy. Again I want to give credit to Jpblake for inspiring me to write this. Hope it's good enough.**

While Arlo was gone, his sinister Uncle Carlos had taken control over claw tooth mountain. The once proud kingdom of the dinosaur lands had now become a gloomy, lifeless wasteland. The skies had turned grey, most of the plants had died and there were bones of dinosaurs scattered across the. With less rain falling and the raptors running the place; the Apatosaurus' found it harder to grow food and all the other dinosaurs herds had moved on. Everybody was miserable, all except Carlos.

Carlos selfishly kept a whole pile of food for himself. He did not do anything to help the dinosaurs, He just lounged about in the cave enjoying the comfort of being king. Debbie was kept in a makeshift cage to entertain Carlos, much to her dismay.

As Carlos ate a bunch of berries from a branch, Debbie drearily sang for him " _Nobody knows the trouble I've seen, Nobody knows my sorrorw."_

"Oh Debbie do lighten up" he threw the branch over and it hit Debbie's cage "Sing something with a little…bounce in it"

Debbie thought for a second " _It's a small world after all…"_

"NO! NO!" Carlos interrupted angrily "Anything but that!"

Reluctantly, Debbie began to sing a different song _"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts diddely dee dee, there they are all standing in a row…"_ As his head moved with the rhythm, Carlos began to pick up the tune and join in.

 _Both: Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head!_

While Carlos continued singing, Debbie groaned to herself "Oh, I've never had to do this for Henry" In a split second Carlos stopped singing and run up to Debbie's cage " **WHAT? What did you say**?" He snarled.

"Oh, nothing!"

"You know the law: **Never** speak that name in my presence understand?! I AM THE KING!" He shoved his nose through the cage causing Debbie to hit the back of it.

"Yes sire you are the king! I…I only mentioned it to illustrate the differences in your royal managerial approaches." She laughed nervously

"Hey Carlos!" Carlo's turned his head to the entrance of the cave where Bubba, Lurlene and Earl stood looking quite dissatisfied.

"Oh what is it this time?" Carlos moaned

"We've got a bone to pick with you!" Lurlene spoke

"I'll handle this" Bubba said to Lurlene before looking to Carlos "Carlos there's no food and no water"

"Yeah its dinner time and we ain't got no stinkin entrees!"

"Eat Debbie" Carlos offered

"Oh No! You wouldn't want me! I'm all tough and gamey and eww" Debbie said nervously

"Oh, Debbie, don't be ridiculous. All you need is a little garnish."

"And I thought things were bad under henry" Bubba whispered to his friends.

"What!?" Carlos snapped

"I said err…my back is hairy" Bubba said

"Good. Now get out" Carlos growled

"But we're still hungry" Lurlene protested

"OUT!" The three Raptors didn't want risk angering Carlos any further so they ran out of the cave in the blink of an eye.

…..

It was night-time and Arlo, Ramsey and Nash were sitting around a campfire. They had just finished a good but hard day's work rounding up their herd and were now finally relaxing for the night.

"Phew! What a day, we really packed in those longhorns" Nash breathed

"Yep…we sure did" Ramsey replied before turning to Arlo "You were great out there today Arlo, you've really become a great longhorn wrangler"

"Gee thanks guys, it feels good doing it too." Arlo smiled

They all then breathed in the night air, and let out a huge sigh.

"This. Is. The. Life" Arlo stated

"You said it little brother" Ramsey concurred

"Hey Ramsey, whaddya think the meaning of life is?" Nash asked looking up at the night sky.

"Nash I don't think. I know. It's about working hard and doing a good job of it" Ramsey repsonded

"Gee, I was hoping the meaning of life had something to do with food"

"Nash with you, everything's about food" Ramsey noted "What about you Arlo? What do you think?"

"Well…I dunno"

"Aw come on, Tell us!" Ramsey and Nash begged

"Well… Someone once told me, that everything exists in a delicate balance." Arlo began "When we die our bodies become the soil, which helps to the grow plants for dinosaurs to eat, therefore connecting both living and dead in the great circle of life"

"So basically plants are grown from dead dinosaurs?" Ramsey asked before she and Nash burst out laughing. "Oh that's a good one Arlo!" Ramsey said between laughs

"Yeah, what Dimwit told ya that?!" Nash laughed

Arlo tried chuckle but couldn't hide his slight frown "Yeah pretty dumb huh?" As soon as the laughing died down, Arlo sighed and got up, leaving the two T-Rex's to stare at each other in confusion. "Was it something we said?" Nash asked as they watched Arlo walk off.

Arlo walked to the edge of a cliff, hanging his head in sadness. It had been so long since he thought about his father and the terrible flood. Arlo felt tears build up at the awful memory. Oh, how he missed his father terribly. He also missed his mother and Bala too, they probably stopped thinking about him by now. With a heavy sigh he flopped down on the bunch of flowers causing the petals to fly away into the air.

The breeze carried the petals all the way to a forest where Aldwin's cave stood. He sat outside meditating when he grabbed the petals and sniffed them. As soon as he sniffed them his eyes went wide. Immediately he went back inside his cave. He dropped the petals into a wooden bowl, shook them around a bit and looked at the again. "Arlo?" Aldwin realised "He's alive? He's Alive!" He cheered as he grabbed the green paint and went over to where the painting of Arlo used to be. He laughed with Joy as he began painting a new image of Arlo; A much bigger Arlo. "It is time." He smiled at the new image of Arlo, it was time to find him and bring him home.


	10. Chapter 10:Can you feel the love tonight

**Hey, sorry for updating in a long while, I've been real busy. Sorry if this chapter's a little rusty but I hope it makes up for lost time. Enjoy!**

The sun was shining over the grassy landscape Ramsey Nash and Arlo were herding their field of Longhorns towards the other side of the land. Arlo ran on the right side of the herd and Ramsey and Nash ran on the left. Some loose longhorns started to split off from one side.

"Quick Arlo! Head 'em off before they split!" Ramsey called out.

Arlo looked ahead to see a Rocky ridge that would cut off the loose longhorns from the herd.

"Got it Ramsey!"

Arlo used his strength to shove the longhorns to his left before they could go off in the other direction. Arlo whipped them with his tail to keep them in line.

"Whoo! Nice job little brother!" Ramsey cheered

"Thanks!"

"Look! We're almost there!" Nash hollered

Arlo smiled as he continued looking ahead, but his eyes widened in horror to see a dinosaur coming out from the trees and into the open field. They had their back turned so they couldn't see the oncoming herd charging towards them.

"LOOK OUT!" Arlo yelled. He immediately picked up his speed and ran ahead of the herd towards the oblivious dinosaur.

The other dinosaur only had enough time to turn around to see what was coming. As they were about to scream in fright, Arlo tackled them to one side just before the longhorns could run them over. The two dinosaurs rolled and tumbled behinds some bushes out of safety. When they stopped rolling, Arlo looked up at the dinosaur who was lying on top of him. He managed to get a good look at the dinosaur and realise it was a female Apatosaurus just like him.

"Are you alright?" he asked her with concern

The female, who had just regained her composure, stopped panting and looked down at him "Err… yes I think so…thanks for saving me"

"Oh It's no problem, I'm just glad you're…" Arlo paused as he studied her features a little more. She looked surprisingly familiar….Those blue eyes. He squinted at her for a second before his eyes widened in shock.

"Wait…Bala?!"

The female dinosaur's eyes widened as she got off of Arlo. She backed a few steps away from him.

Arlo took one step closer to her "Is it really you?"

"How do you know my name? Who are you?"

"It's me, Arlo"

"Arlo?"

Arlo nodded. Bala then screamed in delight as she tackled Arlo to the ground. Then they got back up and started running round eachother laughing.

Bala: "How did you…"

Arlo: "How did you…."

Bala: "Were did you come from?"

Arlo: "This is so cool! It's great to see you!"

Bala: "It's great to see YOU!"

Arlo: "What are you doing here?"

Bala: "What am I doing here? What are YOU doing here?"

"Hey Arlo!" The two friends stopped before looking to see two T-Rex's coming towards them. Bala couldn't help but gasp slightly. "What happened back there?"

"Yeah you were doing a great job and then you just…bolted out." Nash stated

"We managed to finish rounding up the longhorns and…" Ramsey paused when she looked to Bala "who's this?"

"Oh guys this is my best friend Bala! Bala this is Ramsey and Nash" Arlo introduced

"Hi" Bala said shyly

"Well nice to meet there Miss!" Nash greeted "Sorry 'bout our longhorns. We didn't see you out there!"

"That's okay, I'm just lucky Arlo was there to save me" Bala then turned to Arlo "I can't believe you're here! Wait till everybody finds out you've been here all this time! And your mother…what will she think?"

Arlo's features dropped "She doesn't have to know. Nobody has to know."

"Of course they do! Everyone thinks you're dead"

"They do?"

"Yeah, Carlos told us about the flood"

"He did? What else did he tell you?" Arlo asked

"What else matters? You're alive" Bala replied "And that means… you're the King."

"King?!" Ramsey scoffed "Honey, I think you've got your dinos crossed"

"King?" Nash bowed and then took Arlo's foot "Your majesty, I gravel at your feet!" then he began to kiss it.

Arlo pulled away out of disgust "Stop that" Arlo griped

"It's not gravel its grovel!" Ramsey told her brother "And don't! he's not the king! Are you?"

"No!"

"Arlo?"

"No, I'm not the king. Maybe I was going to be… but that was a long time ago."

"Hang on a darn minute. You're a King and you never told us?" Ramsey questioned

"Look I'm still the same guy"

"But with power!" Nash countered

Bala who has just been standing awkwardly between them suddenly spoke up "Hey Arlo can I talk to you alone for a minute?" she asked

"Hey whatever you have to say, you can say in front of us." Ramsey responded before turning to Arlo "Right Arlo?"

"Uh...maybe it's best if we do talk alone."

Ramey blinked a couple of times before looking to Nash "It's starts. You think you know a guy"

The two T-Rex's walked off. Arlo smiled as he watched them leave "Ramsey and Nash, you learn to love them" Arlo turned to Bala but frowned to see her hanging her head in sadness.

"What?... What is it?"

She slowly looked up "It's like you're back from the dead. You don't know how much this will mean to everyone…." She started to tear up "What it means to me."

"Hey it's okay" Arlo reasured

Bala then rubbed her head under Arlo's chin "I've really missed you". Arlo was a little surprized by Bala's sudden gesture, but then he started to nuzzle her back. "I've missed you too" The two Apatosaurus smiled as they rubbed heads affectionately.

Meanwhile Ramsey and Nash were watching the whole thing from behind some trees. Ramsey groaned in disgust "I'm telling you Nash, this stinks."

"Oh, sorry."

"Not you! Them!" She gestured to Arlo and Bala as they started to walk off into the distance "Him. Her. Alone."

"What's wrong with that?" Nash asked

" _I can see what's happening"_ Ramsey started singing

"What?" Nash responded

" _And they don't have a clue"_

"Who?"

" _They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line, our trios down to two"_

"Oh"

" _The sweet caress of twilight, there's magic everywhere. And with all this romantic atmosphere disasters in the air"_

Arlo and Bala walked side by side to a magnificent waterfall. They walked around eachother looking into eachother's gaze.

 _Can you feel the love tonight?_

 _The peace the evening brings?_

 _The world for once in perfect harmony with all its living things_

They both bent down to drink from the water.

 _Arlo:_ _So many things to tell her_

 _But how to make her see_

 _The truth about my past impossible_

 _She's turn away from me._

 _Bala: He's holding back he's hiding_

 _But what? I can't decide_

 _Why won't he be the king I know he is?_

 _The king I see inside?_

When Bala finished drinking looked up and saw Arlo smiling at her craftily at her then ran behind her, grabbed a vine in his teeth and used it to swing himself into the lake with a _**SPLASH!**_

Bala ran to the edge of the water but was taken by surprise when Arlo emerged from the water and pulled Bala in with him. When they resurfaced, Arlo laughed hysterically while Bala gasped for air and pulled herself back onto the grass shivering. Arlo pulled himself out of the water only to be pushed back in by Bala.

 _Can you feel the love tonight?_

 _The peace the evening brings?_

 _The world for once in perfect harmony with all its living things._

They chased each other through a field of fireflies and ended up tumbling down a hill laughing. When they stopped, Bala kissed Arlo on the cheek taking him by surprize, he looked to see her smiling before he smiled back.

 _Can you feel the love tonight? You needn't look too far._

 _Stealing through the nights uncertainties, love is where they are._

They stared into each other's eyes before nuzzling eachother lovingly.

What they didn't know what that Ramsey and Nash were still watching them from a safe distance. They were beginning to tear up at the thought of their beloved friend leaving them to be with Bala.

 _Ramsey: And if he falls in love tonight, it can be assumed_

 _Nash: His carefree days with us are history_

 _Ramsey & Nash: In short our friend is doomed_

The T-Rex siblings looked at each other before bursting into tears and embracing eachother.


End file.
